Think of Me
by faeriecatcher1
Summary: What really happened at the gala performance. Hint: it involves pizza...yum...and what really happened in the graveyard...one shots,suck at summaries please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Think of Me: What Should Have Happened

Christine: When you find (gasp) that (gasp) once again (gasp) you long…(waves hand annoyingly) Oh forget it, I'm getting pizza. (walks off stage).

Erik: Angel of music… wait!

(dramatic pause)

C: What?

E: Can you get me a small pepperoni?

C: Fine. (walks toward exit)

Managers: Miss Daae!

C: (turns around clearly very annoyed that these people are preventing her from getting pizza) Yes?

M: Can you get us a large plain with extra cheese?

C: Sure. (fingers are inches from doorknob).

Raoul: Darling!

C: WHAT!

R: (cowers in fear) May I have a cheese pizza with anchovies?

Audience: Anchovies?

E: (snickers)

R: Yeah…Mr. Snuggles _loves_ anchovies.

A: (In disbelief) Mr. Snuggles?

E: (laughs hysterically)

R: No, I mean…. yum anchovies!

C: Whatever.

(Half and hour later, Christine, Erik, Raoul, and the managers were eating their pizza contently.)

Audience: We want pizza too!

(Reluctantly the group decided to share the pizza with the audience, the audience declared it the best gala in the history of the opera house, and everyone lived happily ever after. Except for Erik but that's another story)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I know this has nothing to do with the first chapter it's another one shot making fun of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", but I was too lazy to change the summary and title so I hope no ones mad…it is based on the movie.

The camera zooms in and we see Christine lying down in her ballet dormitory bed, which looks really uncomfortable. She gets up, puts on a cloak, and opens the door. The camera then shows that Raoul had been guarding the door, but like the fop he is, Raoul has fallen asleep. Just as a side note: if Christine needed protecting Erik would _never_ fall asleep. Anyway, she goes to the stable yards, asks for a carriage, and then sees a bouquet of roses the phantom left her. She then proceeds to get dressed in one of the costumes from the opera house. Now, although the males in the audience appreciate this dress, who in there right mind would visit their father's grave in such a low-cut dress? So blah, blah blah, Erik is really controlling the carriage, Raoul wakes up, jumps on a horse, and then we see Christine at the graveyard, which is where our story takes place.

_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . .  
Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . ._

" Christine!"

Christine turns around,

"Dad? But your suppose to be dead."

"What?"

" Dad… you are totally ruining the scene, everyone is supposed to feel sorry for me, as I ask you for guidance." Christine whined impatiently.

"How could I stay dead? That dress is very inappropriate! Take that off at once!"

"What!"

" I said that dress is very inappropriate for someone your age, take that off!"

" Dad please, I'm eighteen."

" I don't care, don't make me get your mother out here!"

" But you guys are dead!"

"Whom are you trying to impress? You are in a graveyard for goodness sakes!"

" But dad I like this dress!"

"Annette! Come out here at once!"

"Mom?"

"Dearest listen to your father, please take off the dress."

All of a sudden Erik appears looking very annoyed.

" Christine, when are you going to get to your fathers gravestone so I can seduce you?"

" In a minute…"

" Seduce her?" her father said in disbelief.

"Yes, I am the Angel of Music."

"Christine dear, I made that up, I was quite delirious when I was dying you know, I hope you didn't take my promise to send you the angel of music seriously."

"You were kidding?" looks at her father is disbelief.

"Ahh man you totally blew my cover." Erik said disappointedly.

The Raoul shows up trying to be all-important,

"Christine whatever you may believe this thing is not your father!"

Christine rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Duh of course I know that,"

" Please Christine just take off that dress."

" I quite like that dress," Erik said honestly before being glared at by Charles.

So then they all glare at each other and decide to go out for lunch, and then buy Christine a new dress.

The End


End file.
